


Stay

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck loves Sarah, or does he only thinks he does because it's what the government is telling him.He is also confused about how he feels about Casey.Stay - Sugarland*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey, Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Series: Chuck vs Songs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stay

"Fuck" Casey growled  
Chuck collapsed on the bed next to him "That was so good, my legs feel like jello"  
Casey laughed "Does that mean you’re staying?"  
"You know the answer"  
"She is a spy, you can't hide from her forever"  
"We agreed not to talk about this John"  
“Don’t use my first name like that to try and make this better”  
“You know I have to go”  
“Then get the fuck out”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah Bartwoski, bye” Casey got out of bed  
“See you at work”  
“Yup” Casey threw Chuck’s clothes at him  
“Stop being mean, you know this isn’t easy”  
“It could be, you just make everything in my life more difficult”  
“I’m not trying to”  
“Shut up” Casey interrupted  
“You’re making this a big deal”  
“I’m not, now get out before I throw your naked ass out the window” Casey went into his on-suit and slammed the door.

Chuck: I’m sorry  
Chuck: I wish it wasn’t like this every time I left.  
Chuck: Can we please have lunch tomorrow?

“Hi”  
“I will put you inside this deep freezer and sit on it”  
“Remember when you shoved a bad guy in one and Fernando found him” Chuck laughed.  
“Do you need something, there is a sale tomorrow that I need to prep for”  
“All of a sudden you care about your job?”  
“So are we going to fuck or do you need something else?”  
Chuck shrugged, “I was going to ask if you wanted to talk about last night, but fucking works too”  
“I’ll meet you in the media room in a few minutes”  
Casey watched as Chuck made his way into the media room, Casey clocked out and went to get lunch.

Chuck: Where the hell did you go?”

Casey: Went to Subway with Grimes and Big Mike

Chuck: I thought we had lunch plans

Casey: Subway sounded better.

Chuck: Thanks asshole.

Casey: 👍

Chuck: You finally use an emoji and it’s a sarcastic thumbs up, why am I not shocked.

-later that night-

Chuck: Can I come over

Casey: No

Chuck: I can’t sleep

Casey: Then roll over and wake your girlfriend up

Chuck: She already told me to leave her alone

Casey: I’m not a toy you can just play with when you need it

Chuck: That’s now how I look at it

Casey: You can’t have sex with her so you want to have sex with me….that's exactly what it is, get a dildo.  
Casey: Hell I’ll even get one made of mine if it will get you to leave me alone.

Chuck: Does she have access to my texts even if I delete these?

Casey: maybe

Chuck: Please, just a quicky?

Casey: I’m asleep.

Chuck: looking up clone a dick dildos.

Casey: stop texting me

"What the fuck is on your face Bartowski?"  
Chuck rubbed over the scruff on his cheek "Facial hair"  
"Why?"  
"Sarah said she wouldn't kiss me if I had a beard, I'm testing it"  
"And you think I will?"  
Chuck shrugged "I was hoping. We haven’t seen each other in four days, I’ve missed you”  
"Why not just break up with her?"  
“It’s not that easy Casey”  
“Yeah it is, say Walker sorry but I’m fucking someone else, see ya around”  
“Well first off, we are assigned to be a couple by the government, and I finally convinced her to be with me for real, I can’t just stop”  
“But you’re going to keep fucking both of us”  
“I’m confused”  
“Clearly” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“Please John, I need you”  
“Ask Walker to get a strap on”  
“That would be really weird”  
“I’m going to bed, you can stay or leave, I don’t care, but we aren’t having sex tonight”  
“Okay,” Chuck followed Casey up to his room.  
Both men stripped down to just their underwear and got into the bed. Casey was trying not to show how happy he was that Chuck was finally going to stay the night, he would also never admit how much of a cuddler he was. He waited for Chuck to get comfortable so he could spoon him.  
When Casey wrapped his arms around him, Chuck snuggled back into him, “This is nice”  
Casey hummed, both men falling asleep quickly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“It’s four in the morning”  
“More reason to shut up”  
“I need to get home, I have five missed calls from Sarah”  
“No you don’t it’s already late, just stay, I’ll make it worth your while”  
“Why hasn’t she looked where I am and came over here”  
“Maybe she doesn’t want to see my dick in your ass”  
“Stop Casey, I need to leave”  
“Then don’t come back”  
“You’re being dramatic, this is just sex Casey, stop acting like it’s more than that”  
“Then get out of here and go back to your girlfriend, maybe if you ask nicely she will fuck you until your legs are jello and you are struggling to breath because I’m done doing it”  
“Why are you being mean”  
“Because that is who I am, take it or leave it”  
“Are you mad we cuddled? It was your idea”  
“Leave Bartowski, now” He growled  
“I have to leave, I don’t have a choice”  
“No one is holding a gun to your head”  
“She might if she knew” Chuck slowly made his way over to the door. “See you tomorrow, or well I guess later today”  
“Wait” Casey cupped Chuck’s face in his hand, his thumb running through the surprisingly soft facial hair. “I’m going to ask one more time, please stay” his lips ghosted over Chuck’s “Stay”  
Chuck inhaled a shaky breath “I….I….John” Chuck pulled away, his first few steps he kept his eyes locked with Casey, then turned and ran out the door.

“Casey”  
“What” he growled  
“Woah calm down”  
“Go away Walker”  
“Beckman asked me to figure out where all the ammo went”  
“I went to the shooting range”  
“That was three months worth of ammo”  
“Oops”  
“She is mad”  
“Then tell her to call me, they can take the money out of my check”  
“I know you’re a grumpy man John, but you’ve been different for like a week and Chuck is upset that you stopped training him. I told him I wasn’t upset that he fell asleep at your place last time, I was just worried until I saw he was there”  
“You’re a shit spy”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Are you that fucking stupid to actually think it was an accident? We have been fucking for months but he chose you so we are done, don’t worry about” The plastic chair Casey was sitting in shattered against the concrete wall.  
“Are you serious”  
“No, it’s all a lie just to get your panties in a bunch” he rolled his eyes “I’m taking a vacation” Casey tried to slam the door when he walked out of Castle but it had that stupid soft close door which just pissed him off more. He may have knocked over everything in his path on his way out of the Orange Orange.

Chuck: I hate you

Casey: What’s your point?

Chuck: Why did you tell her

Casey: Because being cheated on sucks and you’re an ass for doing it

Chuck: You don’t seem like the type to care  
Chuck: When are you coming home?

Casey: I don’t have a home, so I’m technically never home

Chuck: That’s really sad.  
Chuck: I want to see you

Casey: Then look at a picture

Chuck: I’m at your door

Casey: I’m in Utah

Chuck: What the hell is in Utah

Casey: Me

Chuck: I want to talk, in person, please

Casey: I don’t 

Chuck: Please, I’m sorry and I know I’m stupid, but I’ve made up my mind

Casey: Don’t care

Chuck: You obviously do care and I was too stupid to see it.

Casey: Doesn’t mean I care anymore

Chuck: I’m sorry, can you call me

Casey: nope

Chuck: Please  
Chuck: Come on John  
Chuck: I’ll keep leaving messages

Casey: Leave as many as you want, I don’t have to listen to them.

Chuck: You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be

Casey: No, you are, all you have to do is leave me alone

-Two days later-

Chuck: Sarah got the last of her stuff out of the apartment, Morgan is moving in with me  
Chuck: Since you’re not home him and Alex are having sex in your apartment  
Chuck: Please answer me so I know you’re okay  
Chuck: Beckman is pissed  
Chuck: She said she doesn’t know when you’re coming back, I hate this and I’m so sorry, please

-One week later-

“Johnny”  
“Yes mother”  
“There is a young man at the door”  
“Shoot him for trespassing”  
“Get your ass in here before I kick it”  
Casey huffed “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“You wouldn’t answer me, I had to make sure you were okay”  
“I’m fine, you can leave”  
“John, you be nice, come in young man”  
“No, stay out” Casey tried to shut the door.  
“He looks like he hasn’t had a good meal in years, please come in for dinner”  
“He eats all the time, he is gangly by nature” Casey tried to shut the door again  
“Johnathan Alexander Casey”  
“Woah” Chuck tried not to laugh.  
“Fine, he can stay for dinner, but I’m not”  
His mother grabbed his ear, “You apologize right now”  
“Uh that’s not necessary, I’m the one here to apologize”  
“Are you Chuck?”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“In that case, you are both going to stay outside until you talk, dinner will be ready when you return” She pushed Casey out the door, shutting it behind him and locking it.  
“God Chuck, how did you even find me?”  
“Beckman told me to get my ass here and bring back her best agent”  
“We are going for a walk”  
“Because there is a woman who looks like the blonde version of you looking out the window”  
“Yeah” he grabbed Chuck’s arm, dragging him off the porch  
“Or are you taking me out into the woods to kill me”  
“Can’t have witnesses”  
“Is she your sister?  
“Yeah”  
“Didn’t know you had a family”  
“You never asked”  
“Can you tell me now”  
“Mom is Shirley, stepdad, and father to my siblings is Harrison, the witch you saw in the window is Alaina, little brother Jason is stationed in Australia”  
“Nice, what about your dad?”  
“Dead, no more personal questions”  
“I’m sorry”  
“You’ve said that”  
“Well I mean it and I want to figure this out between us because I really like you and I know you like me too”  
“I did, but I don’t know anymore”  
“I seriously thought it was just sex, I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal because you never show emotion so I never thought you would get feelings for me and I figured it was just fun between two people and yeah I am a shitty person for cheating on Sarah but I was confused and the sex was so good I couldn’t stop”  
“If we do start dating how can I trust you to not sleep with someone else?”  
“I guess you can’t, but you’re the only one I want”  
“Not too long ago Sarah was the one you wanted”  
“Because I was forced to fake all this relationship stuff with her and I think it got in my head and I thought I liked her more than I actually did. But you’re the one I’ve always wanted. You’re the one I think about when I get off, you’re the one I really want Casey and I fully understand if you don’t want to be with me but I want you”  
“Not sure I’m ready to jump into a relationship with you”  
“You know that you willingly slept with me knowing I was with Sarah”  
“When I invited you over that night you two were still fake dating, nothing real was between you until after we had already been sleeping together for a little while, and I tried to stop multiple times but you kept coming back and I was struggling to say no”  
“I’ll leave, just wanted to make sure you’re okay, and say sorry in person”  
“My mother would never allow that, you can stay for dinner”  
“Is there where you grew up?”  
“Not really”  
“It’s really pretty”  
“It’s okay”  
“I’ve never been on a mountain before”  
“If you want to, we can go p higher after dinner, there is probably snow up there and I know there is an amazing view”  
“I’ve never seen snow in person”  
“Lucky for you we wear the same size shoe and I have an extra pair of boots”  
“Can I hug you?”  
“No”  
“Please”  
“I’ll break your arm”  
“Worth it” Chuck hugged him anyways I’ve missed you so much”  
Casey finally gave in after he realized Chuck was not going to let go anytime soon and wrapped his arms around Chuck, “You know a blow job does sound nice right about now”  
Chuck took a half a step back. “In the woods? With bugs?”  
“That or in the house with my nosey family”  
“I thought you needed time to figure out what you wanted?”  
“Well I want a blow job, it would be a nice apologize” he winked  
“I want to, I’ve missed your dick so much, but is it safe out here?”  
“Perfectly safe” Casey couldn't resist any longer, he had to touch Chuck's face “I like it”  
“You seemed angry when you first saw it”  
“I lied,” Casey kissed him, his right hand still on Chuck’s face, his thumb lightly brushing over Chuck’s scruff jaw.  
Chuck, not wanting to stop kissing him, struggled to unbutton Casey’s pants, but once he got them undone he pushed them and his briefs down just enough so that he didn’t get hurt by his zipper. Casey’s dick popped out, hard and leaking, aching for Chuck’s mouth. Chuck wrapped his hand around the base, slowly working his hand up and down his length. “I’ve missed you Colonel” Chuck gave him one more kiss before getting down on his knees.  
“You too nerd” Casey’s hand still on the side of his face, he wasn’t aware of his love of facial hair until Chuck showed up with his unshaven face last week. “Goddammit Chuck, that tongue of yours” He had to brace his other hand on a tree to keep himself up.  
Chuck smiled, well the best he could with Casey’s thick cock stretching his mouth open.  
“Yeah Chuck, just like that” Casey growled, he had never been very vocal during sex, but with Chuck, he can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.  
Chuck had to unbutton his own pants to get some relief. He looked up, making eye contact with Casey, he stopped moving, winking at Casey, his sign that he could take control.  
Casey pulled his dick out of Chuck’s mouth, moving so that his back was against a tree, Chuck moved to be in front of him, he licked his lips then opened his mouth up. Casey put one hand on his jaw and one on the back of his head, he lined Chuck’s mouth up and thrust forward. He had been craving Chuck for so long it was hard not to go hard and fast at first, so he stared with slow shallow thrust, picking up his pace as he looked down to see Chuck jacking off, he tried to match Chuck’s pace but it’s been a while and Chuck’s warm mouth felt extra nice against the chilly fall air.

“I’m gonna come” Casey growled out, Chuck squeezed Casey’s thigh to let him know it was okay to keep going and release into his mouth. A few more thrusts and he was coming, he pulled out getting some on Chuck’s face.  
“Seriously Casey” Chuck glared at him.  
Casey laughed, “Sorry”  
“No, you’re not you did it on purpose” Chuck stood up  
“You got come on my boot”  
“You can wipe your shoe with a leaf or something, how can I clean my face?”  
Casey wiped Chuck’s face with the sleeve of his sweater before kissing him, tasting himself on his lips. “You’ll survive”  
“How long can we stay here before someone comes looking?”  
“We should head back”  
“They are going to ask who I am”  
“Chuck Bartowski”  
“I mean why I’m here, who I am to you”  
“A friend, don’t think too hard about it”  
“Friends with benefits”  
“We are not telling my mother that we fuck”  
“Right, didn’t think about that”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand as they headed back towards the house “What did you tell Ellie?”  
“Told her I broke up with Sarah and I’m going away for the weekend”  
“Did she freak out”  
“I may have left it on her voicemail before I got on the plane and I’ve been too scared to turn my phone back on”  
Casey laughed.  
“Let’s change our names and live out here in a little cabin”  
“I’ve done that once before, it’s not as easy as it sounds”  
“Right, how did your mom take it?”  
“She was a Marine, she gets it, she wasn’t very happy, but she knew my death was fake, but we couldn’t communicate for five years but we make sure to talk daily and I try to come out here as much as I can”  
“That's so sweet”  
Casey let Chuck’s hand go when they got closer to the house “We can talk about us later, let's not talk about it in front of them”  
“Do they know you’re gay?”  
“She knows I don’t care”  
“I don’t know how to tell Ellie”  
“You have time to figure it out”

“Did you two have a nice walk?”  
“Yeah, living my entire life in Burbank, I don’t get to see nature ever, Casey promised to take me up the mountain to see the sunset tonight”  
“Romantic, hi, I’m Alaina the sister”  
“Uh hi, I’m Chuck, the friend”  
“Johnny doesn’t have friends” She hugged Chuck  
“I do have friends you witch”  
“Johnny be nice to your sister”  
Casey rolled his eyes  
“Have a seat sweety and tell us about yourself”  
“It might be easier to ask specific questions or we will be here all night because once he starts talking it never stops”  
“Afraid he is going to spill all your secrets big brother?”  
“He has no secrets to tell” Casey huffed.  
“That’s true, I can’t get anything out of him, I didn’t even know he had family, well I know Alex, she is dating my best friend”  
“Nice to know how you feel about us”  
“Sorry,” Chuck mouthed to him.  
“I can’t tell people about you for your safety, he wouldn't have known about Alex if he wasn’t there when I found out”  
Chuck didn’t expect that to hurt as much as it did, yeah he understands and they aren’t dating and Casey doesn’t have to tell him anything about his personal life, but it still hurts. “So um I work at the Buy More, I’m part of the Nerd Herd which means that I work on electronics”  
“Is that how you met?”  
“He knows I’m NSA, he works with me at both jobs, so we don’t have to keep that hidden”  
“That’s a relief, what do you do with the NSA?”  
“Computer stuff” Chuck learned long time ago that it was the easiest answer  
Casey sat a plate in front of him and he was hoping he could keep his mouth full of food. He was slightly successful.

“Are we going to make it in time to see the sunset?”  
Casey looked out the window, “We should be fine”  
Chuck wore a pair of Casey's hiking boots that will for sure give him blisters, and one of Casey’s coats because apparently he doesn’t understand how to pack for being in the mountains in the fall.  
“So can we go or do you two need alone time?”  
“I’m fine with it” Chuck shrugged, he really wanted more alone time with Casey but he also knew that Casey didn’t want to make it look suspicious.

Chuck’s hand kept hitting Casey’s, only sometimes on purpose, and eventually, Casey hooked his pinky with Chuck’s, Chuck did a small internal victory dance.

Casey sat on the edge of a cliff dangling his legs over the side “Oh my god Casey we are not sitting there”  
“I am”  
“That’s dangerous”  
“Maybe for someone as clumsy as you” Casey smirk “I won’t let you fall”  
“There is a landing not far from that spot, if you fall you won’t go far” Alaina patted Chuck on the back.  
“Killing all the fun as usual Lain” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm and yanked him down, Chuck let out a little scream, everyone else laughed.  
Chuck had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to open his eyes. “Wow”  
“Told you” Casey looked to see where his mom and sister were before he grabbed Chuck’s hand.  
“I want to take you out on a date”  
“If you keep holding my hand I’ll do anything you want”  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t realize what I was doing and how it hurt multiple people and I really wish I could go back and do it all differently, but I am glad it lead us to this moment, it’s kind of romantic”  
“You can stop apologizing”  
“That’s never gonna happen”  
“Well I am sorry about the way I told Walker”  
“I’m glad you did though because I don’t know how I would have done it”  
“Now we need to figure out what to tell Beckman”  
“Oh god I forgot about her, she is going to kill me”  
“No she will hire me to do it”  
“She wouldn’t” Chuck gave him a shocked look.  
“She has”  
“Wait, what? Would you really kill me if asked”  
“No, we would have to run away together and go into hiding, I’ll admit that I was in your apartment with my gun but I don’t think I would have done it once I saw you”  
“Wow”  
“It was a long time ago Chuck” Casey squeezed his hand “A lot has changed over the last two years of us working together”  
“I really want to kiss you” Chuck whispered.  
“Later, I promise”  
“Are you staying here? I can make up the bed in the office?” Casey’s mom sat down next to Casey, Chuck let go of Casey’s hand.  
“I’m sure John wants him in his room” Alaina joined them.  
“Um well my plan was to get a hotel”  
“Don’t be silly, you can stay here”  
“Thanks”  
“He can stay in my room”  
Casey’s mom smiled at him,  
“So how long have you two been together”  
“We aren’t” Chuck may have been too quick to say.  
“It's complicated”  
“It’s always complicated with you Johnny”  
“Shut up Lain”  
“It’s not his fault, it’s all my fault” Chuck was glad it was getting darker so no one saw his embarrassed blush.  
“That’s shocking, usually he is the one pushing them away”  
“Seriously Alaina, shut the fuck up, last time I checked you haven’t had a relationship since you tried to marry that old dude for money”  
She reached in front of Chuck and punched Casey in the arm.  
“Um new subject please”  
“Or we just sit here quietly” Casey suggested.

On the walk back to the house Casey held Chuck back letting his mom and sister get a few steps in front of them before he grabbed Chuck’s hand a pulled him off the path and shut his flashlight off  
“What are you doing?”  
Casey didn’t say anything, he answered by pressing his lips to Chuck’s.  
“I’m falling in love with you Chuck Bartowski, and it scares the absolute shit out of me” Casey’s voice coming out as a broken whisper against Chuck’s lips  
Chuck was shocked “Oh” he regretted saying that out loud.  
“Shit” Casey growled, “Forget I said that” Casey turned his flashlight back on and headed back to the path.  
Chuck followed him, the rest of the walk was silent and they didn’t hold hands this time.

When they got back, Casey’s mom made them all hot cocoa and some popcorn then they all settled in the living room to watch a movie.  
“Stop staring at me and watch the damn movie Bartowski” Casey quietly growled at him.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Shut up”  
“We need to talk”  
“We are watching a movie”  
“What you said it”  
“Was a mistake”  
“I highly doubt that and we need to discuss it further”  
Casey quickly got up “Hitting the head, anyone need a drink?”  
Chuck laughed “Those two things should not be said in the same sentence”  
“Gross” Alaina laughed  
“Not what I meant morons, on my way back I’ll grab stuff” he rolled his eyes. “Get your own shit then”  
Chuck ignored the movie, wainging patently for Casey to get out of the bathroom “I think I actually need a drink”

“What are you doing?”  
“Looking for a cup” Chuck closed the cabinet that didn’t have cups in it.  
Casey opened the cabinet next to the fridge, grabbing a cup out and handing it to Chuck. “Thanks”  
“We don’t need to talk about it”  
“I didn’t mean to say oh, I was in shock, and I really like you a lot, I mean I risked everything breaking up with my cover girlfriend and coming here, you obviously mean a lot to me, but I’m not ready to say it back”  
“I didn’t say it”  
“I heard it”  
“You heard what you wanted, I said falling, not fallen, there is a difference and I shouldn’t have said it”  
“Then why did you?”  
“Because it’s how I feel and I usually keep my feelings to myself but I thought I should let you know how I’m feeling and that it is a huge deal that you are here with my family, I never bring anyone around them”  
“Technically, I just randomly showed up and if I didn’t I probably wouldn’t even know about them, or Alex, you made that clear” Chuck was trying not to cry, he was a bit emotional right now and he wasn’t sure why “So I was shocked at what you said so soon after saying I wouldn’t know Alex if I wasn’t there when we saved Kathleen”  
“I didn’t mean it like that”, and if we were in an actual relationship, I would have told you about them eventually”  
“Did I ruin everything and now you will never talk about your emotions again?”  
“My current emotion is horny” Casey smirked  
“I don’t think that is an emotion”  
“I feel it, so therefore it’s an emotion”  
Chuck shrugged “Whatever you say, Colonel”  
Casey growled pressing Chuck up against the fridge.  
Chuck let out a small laugh, feeling exactly what saying that did to him. “Why does that get you going?”  
“May it’s the look of lust in your eyes when you say it that does it for me”  
“That’s a lie, there have been a few times that you have been behind me” Chuck smirked, “I think it’s time to go to bed”  
“I think you’re right” Casey nibbled along his jaw, Chuck’s beard tickling his lips was a new thing, and he didn’t hate it.  
“Mom told me to come in here and make sure you two weren’t having sex in her kitchen”  
“That’s not happening” Chuck blushed, moving out from between Casey and the fridge.  
“Looks like it was about to”  
“We were just leaving” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm leading him through the living room and up the stairs.

“We can’t do it now, they know”  
“We are adults, and as long as we keep quiet I don’t see a problem with it.  
“I don’t know if I can”  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine” Casey cupped the front of Chuck’s jeans.  
"Shower?"  
"Good idea"

Both men were panting, their lips barely touching as they quickly jacked each other off. The water was starting to get cold and it hit Casey's back."Come for me Chuck" Casey growled, pushing his two fingers against the right spot inside of Chuck, who had to bite into Casey's shoulder to stop from screaming out when he came. 

“Did you sleep well, sweetie?” Casey’s mom handed Chuck a cup of coffee  
“Uh yeah thanks”  
“I’m sure the long shower helped” Lain smirked, Chuck blushed, Casey chuckled.  
“So uh can I help make breakfast?”  
“I have biscuit and gravy casserole in the oven, but thanks for asking”  
“I’ve never had that, I’m not even sure I know what it is”  
“It’s popular in the south, probably like avocado toast is in California” Lain added.  
“My sister and her husband love avocados, I don't. Unless it’s the guac Casey makes”  
“It’s a flour/milk gravy with sausage over biscuits”  
“Sounds good, and this coffee is great”  
“I work at a local coffee shop and it’s their signature blend, I can send you home with some”  
“Thanks, Lain”  
“Morning” A man came in through the backdoor, making Chuck jump “You’re new” his stare made Chuck nervous  
“That’s John’s friend Chuck, Chuck this is my husband, Harry”  
“Hi” Chuck regretted holding his hand out for a shake, ouch!  
“What brings you to good ol’ Utah?”  
“From what I’ve gathered, him and John were a thing but they were having issues so instead of talking about it John came running here and Chuck chased after him”  
“Ahh”  
“Not entirely true, but Chuck is my boyfriend” That last word came out as a bit of a struggle, he had actually never said that word out loud when referring to his own relationship.  
“Welcome to the family”  
“Thank you”  
Casey held up his phone “Seems like our trip has been cut short, we have to be back in Burbank by tomorrow or Beckman will send someone to get us”  
“Well, we did both leave without permission, leaving Sarah and Morgan to take over” Chuck grabbed a grape off of Casey’s plate.  
“I have a feeling there will be a lot of paperwork for us” Casey playfully smacked his hand away as he went for more grapes.

The rest of the time there was spent hiking with everyone and Casey dragging Chuck off deep into the woods so he could return the blow job from the day before. 

“I’m sorry General” Chuck was struggling to make eye contact with the small red-headed woman that fueled most of his nightmares.  
“Me too” Casey was standing at attention, Chuck thought maybe he should be too, but it felt weird so he just stood there trying not to fidget.  
“If you two want to continue the relationship you have started that is fine, but if it ever affects your work again, Colonel Casey will be reassigned to another country”  
“Are you serious? No, you can’t do that?”  
“I can do whatever I want Mr. Bartwoski”  
“Sorry,” Chuck said quickly  
“We won’t mess up General, I promise, it was a moment of weakness and I’ll never let my emotions affect anything I do. Again, I am sorry I had a moment of weakness and it will never happen again”  
"Will there be a problem with either of you working with Agent Walker"  
"No ma'am," they said in unison  
"And Colonel Casey, your pay will be docked for the ammo and broken chair"  
"That's fair"  
She ended the call.  
"If you need money just let me know, I don't have much but"  
"I'll be fine" Casey cut him off "My apartment is paid for by them, most of my checks go into savings or towards Alex's schooling"  
"Wait, are you the anonymous person paying off her loans? She was at my apartment with Mogan last week crying about it, that is so sweet”  
“No”  
“You’re lying”  
“Say it with me anon-y-mous”  
Chuck had a huge smile on his face  
“Can we go get ice cream now?’  
“I’ll anonymously pay for it”

It’s been just over three months since Chuck went to Utah to track down Casey and things have been great between them, the first few days around Sarah were awkward but she quickly got over it when Bryce came to visit. They have weekly triple dates with Alex, Morgan, Ellie, and Devon, Casey holds his hand and kisses him on the cheek when they are in public and it melts Chuck’s heart. They have now been living together for a week, Chuck wasted no time telling Casey how much in love with him he was as much as possible, and even though Casey told him he was falling in love with him in Utah, he hadn’t said it back.

Casey pulled out of Chuck, grabbing his hips and flipping him over onto his back. “Warn a guy next time, I was about to come”  
“Maybe I wasn’t ready for you to” Casey held himself over Chuck, kissing him lightly.  
“But I wanna come” He playfully whined.  
“I want you to ride me” Casey kissed him hard, rolling them over.  
“I’ll never stop getting turned on by your strength” Chuck gave him a quick kiss before sitting up and lowering himself down on Casey’s cock.  
“Wait” Casey grabbed his hips to stop him from moving.  
“Now what” Chuck sighed, his dick was starting to get angry.  
“I love you”  
“Of course you’d say it now” Chuck laughed “But I love you too Colonel”  
Casey pinched his ass “Okay back to business”  
“You’re ridiculous”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sittin' here, starin' at the clock on the wall  
> And I've been layin' here, prayin'  
> Prayin' she won't call  
> It's just another call from home, and you'll get it  
> And be gone, and I'll be cryin'  
> And I'll be beggin' you, baby  
> Beg you not to leave  
> But I'll be left here waitin'  
> My heart on my sleeve  
> Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
> Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dyin'  
> What do I have to do to make you see  
> She can't love you like me?  
> Why don't you stay?  
> I'm down on my knees  
> I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
> Don't I give you what you need?  
> When she calls you to go  
> There is one thing you should know  
> We don't have to live this way  
> Baby, why don't you stay?  
> You keep tellin' me, baby  
> There will come a time  
> When you will leave her arms  
> And forever be in mine  
> But I don't think that's the truth  
> And I don't like bein' used, and I'm tired of waitin'  
> It's too much pain to have to bear  
> To love a man you have to share  
> I can't take it any longer, but my will is gettin' stronger  
> And I think I know just what I have to do  
> I can't waste another minute  
> After all that I've put in it  
> I've given you my best  
> Why does she get the best of you?  
> So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine, why don't you stay?


End file.
